Le portrait
by Asrial
Summary: Il est resté 250 ans au mur de la chambre de Shion. Il a été le témoin d'innombrables larmes, de crimes inavouables et j'en passe. Il est la seule chose qu'il reste d'El Cid. 4 parties avec la vision de 4 personnes de ce portrait silencieux


Le portrait

Je me suis rendu compte que je mettais assez souvent dans mes fics le portrait de Rodrigue au mur de la chambre de Shion mais qu'a part dans "Juste un mot", je ne m'étais jamais réellement penché sur ce portrait omniprésent.  
>C'est chose faite !<p>

(Hé ! z'avez vu ? c'est ma 100eme fic sur Ffnet ! \o/)

#############################

**Shion**

Rodrigue Y Barreda.

El Cid

Chevalier du Capricorne

Prince de Navarre

Grand d'Espagne

De tous ses titres, j'avoue ne me soucier d'aucun, pas même de celui de chevalier.

Le seul qui m'importe est un titre qui n'existe qu'entre nous.

Celui de "Mon Amour"

Tu es mort depuis deux siècles et demi, mon amour…Mais jamais, pas un jour, pas une heure, pas une seconde n'est passé où je n'ai pensé à toi.

Même entre les bras des catins du Harem, même entre les bras des poètes, des écrivains, des artistes, des hommes politiques ou des hommes de rien que je séduis pour tromper ma solitude, pas une seule fois je ne t'ai oublié.

Tu as toujours été près de moi, la main sur mon épaule.

Ou à mon mur….

Chaque soir, je m'assois sur ce fauteuil, effleure le coin de la toile, te souris et te raconte ma journée.

Tu es le seul témoin de mes peurs et de mes désespoirs, comme tu l'as été dans la vie, tu le reste dans la mort.

Mais ce soir, pour une fois, ce n'est pas un témoignage de peur que je t'apporte. Mais sans doute ma plus grande joie depuis que la guerre t'a ravi à moi.

Voilà mon fils… ho, pas par le sang bien sur… Si mes désirs ne se sont jamais assoupis, mes reins restent secs et incapables de donner la vie.

Mais ce petit bout d'atlante… ce petit bout d'éternité qui dors dans mes bras…

Il a les cheveux de la même couleur que Sage quand il était jeune. Il a le regard doux mais les mains déjà forte.

Il est si plein de vie mon petit Mu…  
>regarde-le d'où que tu sois, mon amour…. Regarde ce bébé… Tu en as connu un autre, aussi petit et aussi fragile qu'un lapin écorché.<p>

Et comme moi, celui là s'est déjà lié pour la vie avec un chevalier…

Comme moi, il souffrira.  
>Comme moi, il le perdra… ou se perdra lui-même…<p>

Et je ne peux rien faire…

Je lève les yeux sur ton visage parfait, immobile… Si semblable à celui dont je me souviens dans mes rêves…  
>je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour sentir tes mains sur ma gorge, le souffle de tes murmures à mes oreilles….<br>Le temps a passé, mon amour. Mais je n'ai rien oublié…. Je sais chaque erreur de ce portrait pourtant si parfait…

Je sais chaque nuance de peinture qui ne rends pas honneur à ta carnation. Je sais où est chaque cicatrice qui manque, l'ombre de ta barbe qui me charmait toujours moi qui suis imberbe… J'aimais frotter ma joue contre ta barbe piquante le matin, donner un petit coup de langue sur la perle de sang qui coulait doucement lorsque ton coupe-chou dérapait un peu….

Ton portrait ne montre pas toutes ces imperfections parfaites qui étaient…toi….

Tu es si parfait sur ce portrait… Si parfait mais si peu toi…

Une perfection d'icône que je chéris et que je loue depuis deux siècles et demi parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste….

Aurais-je pu survivre sans toi sur ce mur, là pour me surveiller, pour m'encourager, pour m'aider à surmonter mon désespoir et mes angoisses ? Probablement.

Avec ma raison ?  
>Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de l'avoir gardé de toute façon….<p>

Au mieux suis-je capable de fonctionner sans toi. Et c'est déjà une grande victoire.  
>Après l'anesthésie de ta mort et de la fin de la guerre, après celle de la reconstruction, je me suis effondré.<p>

Sans toi sur ce mur, jamais je n'aurais pu aller aussi loin, aussi longtemps… Sans toi, jamais ce bébé ne serait ici, dans mes bras… une nouvelle génération prête à être sacrifiée comme nous l'avons été….

Tu me manque tellement, Rod'… Tellement…Et ce ne sont pas les infimes particules de cette toile qui restent chaque soir sur ma main, après une caresse légère à la peinture qui m'aident.  
>Elles ne sont que l'évidence chaque jour renouvelée de ton absence.<p>

####################

**Mu**

Quand j'étais petit, je n'ai pas fait tout de suite attention a ce portrait. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un tableau de plus au mur parmi bien d'autres…

Quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, j'avais une scène champêtre au-dessus de mon lit. Je l'aimais bien… la regarder avant de dormir me détendait et calmait mon esprit surchauffé que les partages avec mon maitre épuisait. Des fois, les yeux brulés à force de le fixer, j'avais presque l'impression de voir les animaux bouger à la limite de ma vision. Cela m'émerveillait toujours, autant que cela me conduisait au sommeil où ces fantaisies se changeaient lentement en délires oniriques qui peuplaient mon sommeil.

J'étais parti du principe que ce grand monsieur était pareil, une simple décoration calmante pour mon maitre…. Je n'avais pas si tord quelque part…  
>Quand j'eut quatre ans, ma curiosité quitta mes orteils à mettre dans ma bouche, les siestes dans les bras de Saga, les biberons de lait au miel et les histoires contées par Saga pour se tourner un peu plus vers l'extérieur de ma petite personne égoïste d'enfant.<p>

Tous les soirs, je passais un long moment dans la chambre de mon maitre à partager avec lui avant qu'il ne m'aide à prendre mon bain, puis me brosse les cheveux. Alors, il me conduisait jusqu'à ma chambre, juste à côté de la sienne, me laissait me coucher, puis déposait un baiser sur mon front.  
>C'était le seul geste de réelle affection qu'il se permettait avec moi. Un geste que je chérissais chaque soir avec passion.<p>

Petit à petit, je me suis mit à m'interroger sur ce portrait qui semblait scellé au mur. Tous les autres tableaux changeaient régulièrement pour ne pas lasser l'œil. Sauf celui là….

Lui restait, aussi inamovible que son sujet était rigide…

Pendant longtemps, je suis resté le soir à l'observer, à l'apprendre par cœur sans même m'en rendre compte…

Au début, je trouvais le monsieur sur le portrait très dur.

Son regard était glacial, ses lèvres fines serrées l'une contre l'autre, le sourcil légèrement froncé, l'expression hautaine et distante….

Il me faisait presque peur…

Je me demandais comment mon maitre qui avait toute la sagesse du monde et qui était bien sur le monsieur le plus fort de l'univers pouvait bien supporter d'avoir devant son lit ce portrait d'un homme qui semblait encore plus fort que lui.

Cela me perturbait un peu, j'avoue.

Mon maitre était le plus fort de tous.  
>Pourtant, plus d'une fois, je l'avais trouvé assis sur l'un des fauteuils devant le portrait, une tasse de thé à la main et très occupé à lui parler.<p>

Il y avait une tendresse dans la voix de mon maitre que je ne lui connaissais pas dans une autre circonstance.  
>Dans ces cas là, je me faufilais en douce près de lui, m'asseyais par terre, puis posait ma tête sur sa cuisse. Perdu dans ses pensées, mon maitre posait sa main sur mes cheveux et les caressait alors que ce poursuivait son monologue.<p>

A presque cinq ans, je trouvais enfin le courage de demander qui était cet homme si important pour mon maitre.

Pour la première fois, je me retrouvais assis sur ses genoux, comme si la simple évocation de ce portait faisait remonter dans le cœur de mon vieux maitre des sentiments tendre qu'il devait épancher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais j'étais petit, servir de nounours ne me dérangeait absolument pas, bien au contraire ! J'étais affamé de câlins et de tendresse… Sans doute comme tous les petits.  
>Alors je me suis installé étroitement bouiné contre le torse encore puissant de mon maitre et j'ai attendu qu'il me raconte…<p>

Il est resté silencieux de longues minutes à fixer le visage de cet être sur toile tendue. Je ne l'ai pas secoué pour qu'il me réponde. Je jouissais de chaque seconde de ce câlin impromptu.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, j'apprenais la patience.

Ce qui en valait la peine valait toujours le coup d'attendre… A cinq ans, cinq minutes valent bien cinq heures après tout….

Je me rappelle encore avoir enfouit mon petit museau dans les robes de mon maitre dans l'attente qu'il parle et m'être gorgé de cette odeur si particulière qui est la sienne.

Je suis atlante aussi, je sais que mon odeur est différente de celle des humains, Saga me l'a assez souvent répété, déjà lorsque j'étais petit et plus encore maintenant que je suis adulte. Mais jamais mon odeur n'a eut le piquant de celle de mon maitre.

Sans doute parce que contrairement à moi et à Kiki, Shion est un sang pur.

Peut-être à cause de son âge à l'époque bien que, revenu à la vie à 18 ans, cette odeur soit toujours là, presque enivrante…

Presque comme une drogue…

J'aime toujours autant cette odeur de métal, de musc et d'épices qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Je suis adulte, mais j'aime toujours autant me bouiner contre mon maitre pour profiter autant d'un calin que de la portée calmante de cette odeur…

Tient… Il faudra que je lui pose la question…  
>je sais que les atlantes sont des créatures de meute… serait-ce là l'odeur caractéristique de l'alpha qui l'utilise pour calmer le reste des siens ? Je n'y avais pas pensé… Il faudra que je me penche sur la question.<p>

Mais plus tard….

J'étais donc dans le giron de mon maitre, heureux comme un chaton le nez dans un bol de crème, à me faire papouiller comme une peluche par l'alpha de mon existence à l'époque. L'oméga en était déjà Saga.

Le sourire de Shion s'était lentement chargé d'une tristesse infinie et d'une tendresse sans fin.

Doucement, il à tendu le bras pour caresser le seul coin abimé du tableau, probablement par ce geste même fait des milliers de fois depuis des siècles.

"- Cet homme s'appelle Rodrigue Y Barreda. Mais tu le connais sous le nom de El Cid… je t'ai fait lire les chroniques de la dernière guerre…"

J'ai hoché la tête, fasciné de réaliser que cet homme sur ce tableau était mon "ancêtre" dans le métier, même si nous n'étions pas le même signe. C'est à cet instant, je crois, que j'ai réalisé que Shion aussi était un ancien chevalier et qu'il avait vécut la précédente guerre… Qu'il était _vieux_.

Je le savais bien sûr. Mais là, je le comprenais intimement. Son âge prenait une réalité qui jusqu'alors était particulièrement flou.  
>Cette simple information reliait mon vieux maitre avec cette époque qui pour moi était aussi vieille que les dinosaures eux-mêmes.<p>

Sans savoir pourquoi, je passais mes bras autour du cou de Shion et l'embrassais sur la joue. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est lui que je voulais consoler de son âge ou moi de réaliser qu'il était vieux… Et qu'avec la vieillesse venait la mort…

C'est la seconde révélation que j'eut ce soir là.

Avec l'âge réel de mon maitre, c'est la réalité de sa mort prochaine que j'acceptais.

Je pleurais.

Shion ne me demanda pas pourquoi. Il savait…  
>Comme il sait encore à présent sans que j'ai besoin de lui parler lorsque j'ai du vague à l'âme, lorsque je me suis disputé avec Saga ou si Kiki à fait une bêtise qui me désespère.<p>

Shion m'a tellement manqué….

Après avoir nommé l'homme du tableau, Shion m'a chatouillé la joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux pour me tirer de mes pensées. Comme a chaque fois, je gloussais.

"- Rodrigue était mon…. Comme Saga est pour toi."

Je me rappelle le sourire si tendre de mon maitre. Tendre, enfantin… heureux…Parler de Rodrigue l'a toujours rendu heureux.

"- Rodrigue était… Mon amoureux, mon compagnon, l'autre moitié de mon âme… Et la guerre l'a tué, comme presque tous les autres…"

Les bras de Shion se sont refermés sur moi pour me serrer très fort.

Du haut de mes cinq ans, je mis un instant à comprendre que l'humidité qui coulait dans mon cou était ses larmes.

Cela me fit peur.

Peur, parce que je réalisais soudain que mon maitre n'était qu'une créature mortelle, fait de chair.

Peur, parce que je réalisais soudain que nous nous dirigions tête baissée vers une autre guerre.

Peur, parce que je réalisais soudain que Saga et mon maitre pourraient mourir lors de cette guerre.

Peur enfin, parce que si le compagnon adoré de mon maitre avait pu mourir, cela signifiait que l'amour n'était pas un rempart pour tout et que si Saga pouvait mourir, je le pouvais aussi.

Devant ce portait sans âge, je réalisais soudain la réalité de la Mort. Celle de mon maitre, de mon compagnon et la mienne.

Devant ce portrait sans âge, je réalisais soudain que je plaignais DeathMask de tout mon petit cœur d'enfant.

Devant ce portrait sans âge, je réalisais que mon maitre n'était déjà plus qu'à moitié vivant.  
>Et j'avais peur….<p>

#########################

**Saga**

Mes mains étaient encore dégoutantes de sang séché lorsque je m'assis pour la première fois sur le grand lit du pope.

Je venais de tuer le seul père que j'avais jamais connu après avoir condamné à mort mon frère adoré malgré ses défauts et sa jalousie.

Je les avais tués tous les deux et mon âme se recroquevillait de douleur sous les assauts de cet autre en moi qui jubilait de mes meurtres.

J'étais Caïn assassinant Abel pour des vétilles.  
>J'étais Brutus assassinant César dans un accès de rage aveugle.<p>

J'étais un monstre se cachant sous les ailes d'un ange.

Je fixais mes mains rougies sans les voir.

L'odeur de métal qui en montant me donnait la nausée.

Le sang qui avait éclaboussé mon armure avait depuis longtemps été absorbé.

J'entendais la voix de cet autre qui hurlait de joie, me déchirant l'âme un peu plus à chaque instant.

Sans le vouloir, je levais mon visage noyé de larme vers ce portrait en pied.

Il me fixait, le visage dur mais compréhensif, le regard digne mais emprunt de bonté.

Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme sur ce tableau. Confusément, je savais qu'il devait être important pour lui.

Je m'approchais et effleurais la toile, juste dans ce soin abimé par les temps et les caresses…

"Il s'appelle Rodrigue."

Comment savais-je son nom ? Comment savais-je que cet homme en tenue de haut noble espagnol avait été le Capricorne ?

…Comment savais-je qu'il avait été le compagnon de Shion…

"Parce que je suis encore là."

Je me figeais

Dans mon esprit, une présence lointaine et faible repoussa farouchement cette voix qui me détruisait. La présence était faible, pas assez forte pour le repousser définitivement, mais elle me donnait un peu de répits…

Shion…  
>Shion que j'avais assassiné.<br>Shion dont le sang avait éclaboussé mon armure qui s'en était nourrit.

Shion qui avait passé près de trois siècles à réparer et bichonner nos armures d'or….

Shion… Que j'entendais dans mon armure…..

En fermant les yeux, je sentais cet écho léger d'une vie que je venais de détruire. Je sentais son amour pour cet homme sur ce portait.  
>Je pouvais presque le voir à travers ses yeux centenaires.<p>

Oui, Rodrigue avait été droit, rigide presque.

Il avait été dur, digne et rigoureux.  
>Mais il avait été aussi amoureux, tendre, fantasque et généreux. Il avait été affectueux, joueur et enthousiaste.<p>

J'étais à présent le seul à me "souvenir" de cet homme.

Je me rasseyais sur le lit et restais à fixer ce tableau qui m'apaisait.

Je sentais la force de cet homme mort. Je sentais sa stabilité qui me faisait si cruellement défaut.

Je sentais cet autre qui se recroquevillait en moi….

Lorsque je lançais Shura à la poursuite d'Aioros, je revenais devant ce portrait et pleurais.

Lorsque je manipulais Angelo et faisais de lui un monstre, je revenais devant ce portrait et pleurais

Je pleurais là, parce que c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais être vraiment seul.  
>Parce que c'était là que je sentais le plus la présence Shion, lorsque je portais mon armure.<p>

Et que Shion chassait cet autre qui me détruisait…

Avec les années, j'appris à repousser un peu la Voix. Je compris comment faisait cette présence fantôme qui avait sauvé ce qui restait de ma raison.

Je m'appuyais sur elle parce qu'elle était la seule chose qui me restait.

Je parvint même à dominer la Voix suffisamment pour faire quelques petites choses bien.

C'était dur, cela me faisait mal, mais la souffrance elle-même était une bénédiction.

Elle m'aidait à rester "moi". Elle m'aidait à survivre à ces jours, ces semaines et ces mois qui me déchiraient l'âme.  
>Je l'accueillais avec reconnaissance de me distraire de l'absence de Mu.<p>

Mais chaque soir, je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil déglingué qui avait été celui de Shion.

Je m'y asseyais et je racontais ma journée à ce mentor silencieux et immobile à mesure que la présence fantôme du pope se dissolvait dans mon armure.

Je racontais tout, sans pitié pour moi-même, sans pitié pour les autres.

Je n'avais rien à protéger, rien à taire.

Il n'y avait que lui et moi  
>Et encore Rodrigue n'était-il qu'un portrait.<p>

Il fut le témoin silencieux et immobile de mes années de désespoir. Il fut le seul à connaître le fond de mon âme là où Mu, même maintenant, n'a jamais eut accès.

Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu bien sur. Pas depuis ma mort puis notre retour à la vie. Je n'ai plus accès aux appartements du pope évidement. Ce n'est plus…. Ca n'a jamais été mon territoire. Mais je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir chaque nuance de ce portrait.

Les petites imperfections du fond qui représente un château renaissance espagnol, le pantalon de cuir, les bottes de cavalier, l'épée fine au coté, les mains immenses et tellement fines…  
>Et ses yeux… Ses yeux noirs et profonds.<p>

Des yeux qui ont sauvés ma vie et ma raison. 

#########################

**Kanon**

Je le hais.

Je hais ce portrait.

Chaque soir je le vois là, sur ce mur, immuable comme la lune qui se lève ou le soleil qui se couche.

Je le vois là, qui me toise de son mépris, ce sourire infime et moqueur, ce regard hautain et dédaigneux.

S'il avait été encore en vie, j'aurais effacé ce sourire arrogant à coups de poings.  
>S'il avait été encore en vie, j'aurais prit un plaisir infini à la lui arracher goutte à goutte pour le faire expier la souffrance qu'il fait ressentir à mon vieux bélier.<p>

Et la mienne

Je n'ai jamais bien prit les insultes.

Moins encore lorsque je ne peux les effacer d'une violence quelconque.

Je hais ce tableau.

Je hais ce qu'il représente.

Shion est né pour être un esprit et une créature libre, encore plus que moi.

Shion est comme Mu, une de ces créatures oniriques et fantastiques nées des fantasmes des hommes pour donner un peu de hauteur et de merveilleux à la vie.

Les atlantes ne sont pas fait pour s'enchainer à de simples humains comme nous. Nous ne savons que leurs couper les ailes et les clouer au sol…

Et j'ai honte…

Honte de faire comme à fait cet espagnol il y a deux siècles et demi.

Honte d'arracher sa liberté pour mon confort personnel.  
>Juste par ce que je l'aime.<p>

Juste par ce que je suis égoïste et possessif.

Comme mon frère…

Est ce parce que nous sommes jumeaux que nous nous sommes attachés tous les deux à ces créatures étranges ?

Je ne sais….

Je hais ce portrait.

Plus d'une fois, au milieu de la nuit, lorsque Shion dort dans mes bras après la passion, j'ai eut envie de le bruler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres.

Pour le libérer de ces souvenirs.

Pour le libérer du poids du passé…

Pour me libérer de ce regard qui me hérisse et me culpabilise…

Pour ne plus avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un second choix…

Je l'aime à le tuer, mon vieux Bélier…

Je l'aime à me damner….

Moi le second gémeau, l'ombre sans âme, celui dont on ne doit connaître l'existence… Moi le gémeau au cœur mauvais que l'on redoute et que l'on craint….

Je hais ce portrait….

Je le hais parce qu'il représente tout ce que je ne suis pas. Tout ce que je ne serais jamais.

Il est la force et la dignité.

Il est le calme et la droiture.

Il est la franchise, la loyauté, la passion et l'absolu.

Il est le souvenir d'un aimé absent.

Il est celui pour qui Shion aurait donné sa vie, alors que moi, je ne pourrais que lui donner la mienne…

Je hais que Shion l'aime encore

Je hais qu'il murmure encore son nom dans son sommeil.

Je hais les larmes qui coulent sans bruit sur ses joues lorsque ses rêves le lui arrachent, nuit après nuit.

Mais pourtant, je reste là, avec mon bélier, allongé sur ce lit, devant ce portrait, à le consoler encore et encore sous le regard immobile de cet espagnol assassin qui tue un peu plus chaque jour mon atlante adoré.

Et pourtant….

Pourtant, je ne peux le détruire ce portrait.

Parce que je suis un sale gosse. Parce que je suis un petit con.

Parce qu'il est un objectif que je dois atteindre. Parce que je veux être digne de mon Shion.

Et que je ne serais jamais digne de lui si je n'arrive pas à lui faire au moins oublier, un peu, cet espagnol qui hante son cœur, son âme et ses souvenirs.

Qu'il hante son…notre mur s'il le souhaite, ce vieux cafard d'espingouin. Mais qu'il cesse de hanter MON Bélier.

MON bélier à MOI !

Il l'a abandonné. Il l'a quitté.

Certes, pas de son plein gré, mais peu importe.  
>La mort n'est pas une excuse pour abandonner MON bélier.<p>

Comment ose-t-il, cette raclure de bidet, comment peut-il me toiser MOI, ici ! Dans NOTRE lit, à Shion et moi ? Comment peut-être me regarder avec un tel mépris ?  
>C'est sous mes caresses que Shion gémit.<br>C'est sous mon étreinte qu'il crie.

C'est sous mes baisers qu'il frémit et qu'il soupire.

Il a fait découvrir l'amour à Shion avait de l'écraser par sa mort.

C'est moi qui ai réapprit à mon vieux bélier le charme du partage et de l'amour.  
>C'est moi qui lui ai fait redécouvrir les plaisirs de la chair et plus simplement les étreintes qui soulagent, sans émotions et sans sentiments.<p>

Comment oses-tu, toi qui l'as détruit, me toiser de ton sourire infect, moi qui le guéris jour après jour.

Et pourtant…. Même si je hais ce portrait qui nous observe, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer quand même.

Parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, sur son foutu mur, à l'observer et à le protéger de lui-même, il y a longtemps qu'il nous aurait quitté notre vieux bélier…  
>Mais il est temps pour lui de le laisser partir.<p>

Il est temps qu'il me laisse prendre soin de lui maintenant qu'il ne le peut plus.  
>Parce que moi je suis là, vivant. Et non pas une simple toile silencieuse sur un mur glacé.<p>

#############################

**Rodrigue**

Il est beau ce tableau… très beau.  
>Le paysage de chasse est magnifique. Les faisans sur les cotés sont splendides, le cheval qui se cabre au fond est très réussit, et je ne parle même pas de la forêt d'émeraude, si différente de cette, plus jaune, de la région de mon enfance.<p>

Il n'y a guère que ce type dessus qui me dérange.

C'est moi paraît-il….

Shion le trouve très ressemblant.

Je me demande bien en quoi.

Suis-je à ce point digne ? A ce point droit ?

Déesse, on dirait un vieux noble coincé comme l'était mon grand-père !

Je n'ai pas le visage aussi dur quand même ? Est-ce que je donne vraiment l'impression perpétuelle d'avoir la lance de la balance dans le fondement jusqu'à la glotte ?

Comment Shion peut-il supporter un vieux schnock dans mon genre si je suis aussi... rigide ?

Ce portrait mon consterne.

A croire qu'il met en exergue tous mes défauts, toutes mes fautes et toutes mes imperfections.

Mes vices presque…

Je ne peux retenir une légère rougeur de monter à mes joues.

Mes vices oui… Ma raideur, ma rigidité lorsqu'un petit mouton est concerné.

Je n'aime pas ce portrait.

Je n'aime pas ce qu'il représente, le visage qu'il montre de moi.

Et j'aime encore moins savoir à quel point Shion le trouve ressemblant.

Puisqu'il le trouve beau, j'ai accepté de lui donner. A condition qu'il ne le laisse pas dans notre Maison mais dans la sienne.  
>Après tout, je n'y vais jamais alors… Qu'il mette ce qu'il veut à ses murs !<p>

Et puis…. Lorsqu'il verra le portrait en pied que j'ai fait faire de lui, sans doute le trouvera-t-il aussi laid que je trouve le mien….

Mais je sais déjà que je ne pourrais que l'aimer.

Puisque c'est mon petit agneau…

#########################

**Shion**

J'ai déplacé le portrait de Rodrigue.  
>J'ai déplacé le mien.<br>Les deux se regardent à présent, côte à côte, dans mon bureau.

Pour un peu, on dirait presque qu'ils se tiennent la main, dernier souvenir d'une époque enfuis et d'une innocence disparue.

Ce couple sur le mur appartient au passé.

Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais il est temps qu'un autre prenne la place.

Il n'a que trop attendu un deuil que je n'ai pas su faire avant…

"- Kanon ?"

Le gémeau finit de mettre droit mon portrait en robe rouge traditionnelle atlante. Je n'ai que quinze ans sur cette toile mais je suis déjà marié. Il est temps pour moi de quitter le blanc du deuil.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu connaitrais un portraitiste de qualité à Athènes ?"

Il relève le nez, surpris.

"- Pourquoi faire ?"

"- J'aimerais faire faire une toile."

Il me fixe avec angoisse.

"- Une toile…"

"- Pour mon bureau, en face de ces deux là…"

Il se détend un peu. Que je ne veuille pas le mettre dans notre chambre semble le rassure. Je connais mes travers. Je sais de quoi il m'a…sauvé….

"- Je voudrais deux tableaux ainsi que des miniatures… un de mes chevaliers d'or… ainsi que des miniatures de tous les chevaliers, tous…pour ne plus jamais oublier. Pour que personne plus jamais n'oublie le passé…" Il se souvenait encore de la trahison d'Aspros, si différente mais pourtant si semblable à celle de Saga.

Il ne fallait pas que la génération suivante oublie. Il ne fallait pas que les générations à venir non plus oublient… plus jamais….

"- Ca fait un tableau et du bricolage…."

Je souris, il craint que je veuille un portrait de lui…

"- Je veux ce que je n'ai jamais eut… un portrait de famille…. Mu, Saga, Kiki, toi, moi… une famille… MA famille…."

Il sourit doucement, un mélange de tendresse et de condescendance.

"- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un reflex numérique ?"

"- Un quoi ?"

"- Laisse moi te faire découvrir cette époque, vieux bélier… il est temps…."

Et il n'a que trop raison, mon jeune pirate au sourire trop canaille.


End file.
